toontown_tacticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jellybeans
Jellybeans are the main currency in Toontown. They are given out as rewards for most activities, such as fishing, and are used to buy things such as Gags, items from Clarabelle's Cattlelog, as well as clothing from a Clothing Shop. Jellybeans are carried using a Jellybean Jar. When completing ToonTasks, a Toon can increase the size of their jar to a much bigger size than before. If the Toon's jar is full, any further collected jellybeans go to their Jellybean Bank, located at their estate. Jellybeans are also used in gardening, in which Toons may plant specific colors of beans to grow a specific species of plant or put garden supplies (decorations) onto the given space at their estate. Earning Jellybeans Jellybeans can be earned in a wide variety of ways: * Playing games in the Trolley * Selling fish to a fisherman * Selling flowers at the estate * Complete Just for Fun! ToonTasks with a jellybean reward * Play cannons and trampolines during Toon Parties * Touch jellybean barrels in Cog facilities * Use, or receive jellybeans from a Jellybean Unite. * Participate in the Caroling activity during Christmas * Participate in the Trick-or-Treating activity during Halloween Jellybean Jar A Jellybean Jar is an item that a Toon uses to carry jellybeans. You can increase the capacity of a Toon's jar by completing certain ToonTasks. * Toontown Central - You can hold up to 50 jellybeans. * Donald's Dock - You can hold up to 60 jellybeans. * Daisy Gardens - You can hold up to 80 jellybeans. * Minnie's Melodyland - You can hold up to 100 jellybeans. * The Brrrgh - You can hold up to 120 jellybeans. * Donald's Dreamland - You can hold up to 150, 200, and then the maximum of 250 jellybeans. The amount of jellybeans in the jar can be viewed at any given time in the "gags" section of the Shticker Book or by pressing the home button on Windows, or function + ← on Mac. It is also displayed while fishing, in Goofy's Gag Shop, and between trolley games. If a Toon earns Jellybeans while there's no more room in their jar, all the extra jellybeans go to their Jellybean Bank located at the estate. Jellybean Bank A Jellybean Bank is a furniture item in a Toon's house, that stores the owner's excess jellybeans. The owner can deposit or withdraw jellybeans from there. A jellybean bank is included with a Toon's house at their estate and cannot be removed unlike most furniture. All jellybeans that do not fit into a Toon's jellybean jar are automatically sent to their bank. Once a jellybean bank and a jellybean jar are completely filled, the jellybeans the Toon earns by either selling his or her doodle, fishing, playing Trolley games or through a jellybean Unite! Phrase will be lost. Players start the game with a Tiny Jellybean Bank, holding up to 5,000 Jellybeans. This can be upgraded by performing ToonTasks for Banker Bob in the Toontown Bank to 7,500, 10,000, 15,000 and the final upgrade of 20,000 respectively. Once the player has cleared all ToonTasks from Spamalot and Mount Gumdrop, completing the expansion pack series of ToonTasks allows players to carry a massive 100,000 Jellybeans in their Jellybean Banks.